tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Camp 2
The dramatic sequel to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp! (on the fanfic wiki) Sign-Up's Duncan's Team Duncan- Codaa5 Trent- Usitgz Bridgette - Nalyd Renrut Lindsay- TDI19 Noah- tdifan1234 Courtney- tdifan1234 Owen's Team Leshawna- TDI19 Owen- Codaa5 Ezekiel- Ricky490 Harold- Ricky490 Tyler- tdifan1234 Geoff- Usitgz Eliminated Cody - Nalyd Renrut Day 1 Chris: Welcoem to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 2! We have thriteen people. How about you all get aquainted. Cody: Sup guys? Bridgette: How's it going? Owen: AWESOME! *Farts* Duncan: Duuude! Tyler: Hey, dudes! 'Sup? Noah: Hi Courtney: Hey Chris: Today, there will be a sudden-death elimination! Whoever comes in last in a race will instantly be eliminated. The first and second place people can pick the teams. The race will start here, you must go up the volcano, back down the other side, and around the island back here. You have to get a flag at the top of the volcano, so that nobody can cheat. GO! Cody: *starts running but gets an asthma attack* Bridgette: *starts jogging* Owen: *Jog's suprisingly past Bridgette. Farts, then falls over* Duncan: *Starts to jog* Duncan: *Reaches the volcano, then starts to climb* Owen: *Still farting* Duncan: *Grabs the flag* Woohoo! *Goes to run down the volcano but falls. and rolls all the way down* (Codaa5: I hope im being fair. cause im waiting 1 or 2 minutes every time) Duncan: *Gets up, dazed. But runs again* Duncan: *Almost at camp* Owen: *Dragging himself, almost at the top* Duncan: *At camp, falls through the finish line* Owen: *At top, grabs flag, then falls off the volcano into a pit of mud* OH COME ON!!! Owen: *Drags himself to camp* Owen: Al..Most... There! A couple... of... more.. feet... *Gets, up walks to the finish line and turns around, he falls over onto it, Knocked out.* Owen: All of this ruckus is making me hungry! *Eats the finish line, then eats the poles* Duncan: *pant pant* Hey Chris, where is every*pant*one? Leshawna: *Finishes race* Im so tired! Lindsay: *Finishes* Yay, I made it to the end!!! Noah:*Runs past Tyler* And you call yourself a jock! Courtney: *Reaches the top of the volcano and grabs the flag, but catches on fire* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Courtney: *Rolls down the volcano and finishes the race* Duncan: Hey, finally! We've finished the race... *Looks at his wrist* Well, I don't have a watch but a long time ago! Noah: *breathes heavily while he climbs to the top* (Codaa5: Im guessing since I won the challenge, I should start picking members? Cause I control Owen and Duncan and Chris aint on.) Tyler:*passes Ezekiel, Harold, Trent, and Geoff* I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table,... And then I'm gonna eat it!!!! Noah: *passes out from too much exercise* Tyler: *sees noah at the top of the volcano and carries him to the finish line* Trent:(Picks up Cody Gets flags and runs down volcano and crosses finish line) we made it dude! Geoff: Comon' Bridgette we can do it! (They pass the finish line) (Codaa5: Since everyone else is gone i'll start picking) Duncan: Courtney Owen: Tyler Duncan: Noah Owen: Leshawna Duncan: Lindsay Owen: Cody Duncan: Bridgette Owen: Geoff Duncan: Trent Izzy: What are we doing??? Trent: Volcanoes, running, flags, Finish.(Falls Asleep.) Chris: (Izzy, it's too late, sorry) Hold on DUncan and Owen. Cody came in last, but there is a way from him too stay. Pick a friend Cody. Cody: Bridgette? Chris: If Bridgette is still here on day 7, you can come back. Now Duncan can pick a person. Duncan: Trent! Chris: You can use your old teams that you already chose, and the last person will be on owen's team (instead of cody) . Your teams have been chosen. Owen and Duncan need to name their teams, and tomorrow there will be another challenge! Day 2 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp, Duncan and (surprisingly) Owen won the challenge and picked their teams. Cody lost the challenge and went home, but if Bridgette is still here on Day 7 he comes home. Only 5 days left on the Cody Timer. Bridgette: Hi guys. Owen: I name my team The Farting Ducks! Duncan: *Glares at him, then burst in laughter*